1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue stove, especially to a barbecue stove with a collapsible stand for the convenience of use, storage and transportation of the barbecue stove.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Barbecuing is a popular and common outdoor recreation. A conventional portable barbecue stove has a grill pan and a collapsible stand mounted on a bottom of the grill pan. When the stand is unfolded, the stand supports the grill pan high above a plane so a user cooks food in the grill pan with a comfortable pose. When barbecuing is finished, the stand is supposed to be folded into a compact size for ease of storage and transportation.
However, since the stand of the conventional barbecue stove is typically bulky and is not easily foldable, it is inconvenient for either assembling, folding or unfolding the conventional barbecue stove. Moreover, the conventional barbecue stove usually has to be carried by the user in order to get transported, which is also inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a barbecue stove with a collapsible stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.